baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Dorn Il-Khan
Dorn Il-Khan is a male half-orc and neutral evil blackguard in the Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition, Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear and the Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. Gorion's Ward may choose him as a companion. Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition |allegiance = Companion | area = Friendly Arm Inn > The Friendly Arm | strength = 19 | dexterity = 16 | constitution = 14 | intelligence = 10 | wisdom = 15 | charisma = 16 |conflict = Ajantis Ilvastarr |voice_actor = Gord Marriott |companion_quests = Dorn Il-Khan (quest) |special_traits = Half-orc paladin combination |exclusive_equipment = |creature_codes = DORN.cre }} Recruitment :' "''Hrmm. It's about time, . Bring me another flagon of ale."]] Dorn is available to recruit from Chapter Two. You first meet him on the ground level of the Friendly Arm Inn there he scolds you for bothering him, you must later trigger his side quest to invite him to join at the cost of losing 2 reputation points, which is regained when he leaves the party. He will return to the Friendly Arm when he is removed from the party. Quests *Dorn Il-Khan (quest) Relationships *Major conflicts with Ajantis Ilvastarr *Yeslick will give the "Him or Me" ultimatum if Dorn is in the party. Gameplay A half-orc blackguard is a race/class combination off-limits to the player character generation. His strength of 19 points means that he can serve as a good melee fighter and the best pack mule. His charisma of 16 makes him a decent "face" character for an evil party, granting you a good reaction adjustment and a minor discount on shop prices, matched only by Eldoth and Baeloth in BG:EE. As a blackguard, his poison weapon ability was immensely helpful in battles with enemy mages, unfortunately this ability has been severely nerfed by later patches in EE, restricting the gameplay strategies and usefulness of both blackguards and assassins, who are the exclusive poison weapon ability users in original games. Dorn’s passive fear immunity makes him the only companion in game able to quaff Durlag's Goblet without the aid from Kiel's Helmet. Give the helmet to somebody else and you immediately have two party members who fully healed in seconds, you may also import this combo to SoD to extend its uses His starting equipment is Splint Mail and a two-handed sword +1, Rancor, which gives him a +1 THAC0 bonus or +2 THAC0 bonus if he kills someone wielding the weapon in 24 hours. His proficiency points are two in each of Two-Handed Swords and the Two-Handed Weapon Style. Biography Quotes Dialogues Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear |allegiance = Companion |area = Boareskyr Bridge > Crusader Camp |other_requirements = Chapter Nine |romance = Will romance protagonists of any race or gender |creature_codes = DORN.cre }} Recruitment Dorn is available to recruit from Chapter Nine, he's held captive by Caelar's crusaders and you'll find him inside a prison cell in the crusader camp at Boareskyr Bridge. Thankfully, releasing him won't draw hostage attentions from the crusaders, but any items you placed in his inventory prior to his departure in Chapter 7 (SoD) are gone and his level is reset to default. Relationships *Will romance protagonists of any race or gender Biography Quotes Dialogues Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition |allegiance = Companion |romance = Will romance protagonists of any race or gender |conflict = Anomen Delryn Anomen Delryn (chaotic neutral) Keldorn Firecam |companion_quests = Dorn's bloody path |exclusive_equipment = |creature_codes = DORN.cre }} Recruitment Dorn is available to recruit from Baldur's Gate II Chapter 2. Travel to the southern part of Temple District, talk to him to let him join, recruiting him will initiate a number of reputation-damaging but rewarding quests. Quests *Dorn's bloody path Relationships *Will romance PCs of any race or gender *Anomen and Keldorn will both come to blows with Dorn due to the nature of his joining quest. However, starting Dorn's second companion quest will allow him to be in a party with either of them. *Will have banters with Rasaad, telling him that Ur-Gothoz sees potential within him and offering him power. Rasaad turns him down. *Has banters with Neera, telling her that the use of wild magic despite its dangers shows that she has the same destructive streak and lust for power as he does. Gameplay At the culminating point of his companion quest, you acquire the Abyssal Blade, a blackguard-only +3 two-handed sword with additional effects depending on how you chose to complete his quest chain. The effects carry over into Throne of Bhaal. Siding with Ur-Gothoz will also earn him the powerful helmet The Visage. If you decide to kill both Ur-Gothoz and Azothet, the Abyssal Blade will be imbued with the souls of both patrons (+5 vs. good aligned, +5 vs demons and +5 vs devils) but Dorn will become a fallen blackguard and lose all his powers, turning him into a pure fighter of the same level. In addition, you will lose his final quest in Throne of Bhaal. If you leave at least one of them alive, be it Ur-Gothoz or Azothet, you unlock his final quest in the godly plane of Lunia. In Watcher's Keep, the player can get him the blackguard-only sword Ir'revrykal, effectively an evil version of Carsomyr. As the only party member with a natural 19 Strength, he is also the only character who can use the Strong Arm bow without a strength-enhancing item. Defensively speaking, his 14 Constitution and 16 Dexterity put him at a disadvantage as a tank, but these can be compensated for with the Girdle of Fortitude, which sets his Constitution to 18 for eight hours. Dorn is the only companion other than Minsc and Valygar that can use Defender of Easthaven, Armor of Faith, and Hardiness, making him an excellent physical damage tank. Draw Upon Holy Might allows him to reach 25 Strength at level 26 without the use of magical equipment, which can be saved for other party members, along with 22 Dexterity and 20 Constitution. Biography Quotes Dialogues Trivia *Dorn is one of the two only bi-/ pansexual companions in the game (the other one is Captain Schael Corwin) and the first officially queer character in the entire series. *Beamdog's CEO Trent Oster has declared on Twitter that Dorn's portrait is a composite of Nat Jones and himself. Gallery Dorn Il-Khan DORNM Portrait BG1EE.png|Differently colored portrait from the list of current party members Dorn Artwork.jpg|Promotional artwork of Dorn Il-Khan with helmet by Nat Jones. External links * References Category:Neutral evil companions Category:Companions of neutral ethos Category:Companions of evil morality